Vete al diablo, no te necesito
by Maguita
Summary: Ella se enamoró, él la dejo, ella cambió, él se arrepintió, ella lo superó y conoció a alguien más ¿Como terminará todo esto?


Hola de nuevo! Traigo un nuevo songfic de Sonic y Amy, la canción Vete Al Diablo de Eme 15

**Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella estaba allí, recordando todos los buenos y malos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero ya no más, todo eso se había acabado, no volverían a ser lo que antes eran.**

**En su cuarto se pueden notar miles de fotos tiradas, cartas de amor arrugadas y rotas, flores despedazadas y más.**

¿Por qué?- pregunta una eriza de color rosa- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-

**Horas, días, semanas hasta meses se había quedado encerrada en su casa, no quería ver a nadie, no quería salir de allí, no permitía que nadie entrara a su cuarto, sus amigos no podían hacer nada.**

**Pero un día algo cambio, ella decidió que para olvidar todo era necesario hablar, hablar con el que alguna vez fue el dueño de su corazón…pero ahora era el causante de su sufrimiento. Fue vestida para lo ocasión, tenía el pelo planchado, un top negro ajustado, una minifalda roja, unas botas negras a juego con el top, los labios pintados, y las pestañas risadas.**

No quiero seguir con esto-dijo Amy entrando a un bar, en donde estaba casi segura de que se encontraría su ex-novio, Sonic.

_Me da igual verte una vez más si tú crees moverme el  
piso andas muy mal, me da igual que ahora quieras regresar,  
para mi tú ya no existes, no hay nada que hablar._

Y entonces yo le dije "lo lamento pero lo nuestro no va para más" y ella se largó a llorar-decía un erizo de tez azul a sus amigos y a su nueva _NOVIA._

_Se te olvida que te me dejaste sin decir adiós, se te  
olvida que me lastimaste sin tener razón pero mírate  
ahora moviendo la cola; cambiaste la historia pidiendo  
limosna, que lastima me das..._

¿Entonces te parece gracioso que me haya puesto a llorar? Creí que aunque sea tenías algo de corazón, pero por lo visto me equivoque-

¿Amy? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué están vestida de esa manera?- preguntó Sonic, atónito y a la vez sonrojado.

¿Yo? Nada solo quería venir a tomar algo y hablar un poco-

_Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te  
necesito. Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste  
solo un mito._

¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- dijo Sonic

¿No te quedo claro cuando él te dejó?-preguntó una ardilla, color café con ojos celestes- jajaja deberías saber que ya te reemplazó

Sally-empezó serio- basta ya

¿Así que ahora me defiendes cuando hace cinco minutos te estabas riendo de mi dolor?

Te puedo explicar eso Amy, te juro que no estaba hablando de ti

¿Y de quien entonces?

Ahh…etto….¿podemos hablar en privado?

Claro

_Siempre fuiste veneno en la piel, en cada uno de tus  
besos fui perdiendo la fe, ya lo ves hace tiempo te  
olvide, no me importa hablar contigo y no quiero volver._

Escucha, lo estuve pensando y realmente estoy arrepentido de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Quería saber si te gustaría volver conmigo, Amy

mmm….¿Y qué hay de Sally?

Ella no importa, la única importante en mi vida eres tú, si quieres puedo cortar con ella ahora mismo

_Se te olvida que tú me dejaste sin decir adiós, se te  
olvida que me lastimaste sin tener razón pero mírate  
ahora moviendo la cola; cambiando la historia pidiendo  
limosna, que lastima me das..._

No- una simple respuesta fue sacada de la boca de Amy

¿Qué?-Sonic no entendía a qué se refería- aaah quieres tener una relación en secreto, sin que mi novia se entere

No, me refiero a que me rehúso a volver contigo

_Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te  
necesito. Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste  
solo un mito._

_Te volviste especialista en contarme tus mentiras,  
como un mal equilibrista tropezaste la cornisa._

¿Qué?-Sonic tenía los ojos en blanco, nunca nadie lo había rechazado, ella era la primera- ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

Primero, porque tienes novia y no voy a permitir que la dejes por calentón, segundo, solo quieres volver conmigo porque estoy vestida de ésta manera y tercero, tú no tienes corazón, nunca podría estar con alguien así

_Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te  
necesito. Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste  
solo un mito._

**Dicho esto, Amy se despidió de Sonic, que aún seguía en shock, para marcharse del bar, no sin antes haber echado un vistazo a un erizo negro de franjas rojas, el también la miraba, y a su parecer era muy lindo. Más tarde le pediría su número, después de todo ella era alguien libre, sin compromisos.**


End file.
